Find Me, Kill Me, Love Me
by dristi5683
Summary: The Winter Soldier has a new assassination target. Jane Foster. — Soulmate AU, Jane/Bucky, COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to the lovely and esteemed Artemis Day. This is my take on the eye-locking version of the soulmate trope. Enjoy!

oOoOo

Jane turned to find the barrel of a gun pointed at her head.

The steady thump of her heart paused as she took in the grey metal glinting in her lab's fluorescent lights. Its round opening was a black hole that sucked in her attention. Every muscle in her body tensed, locking her into a horror-stricken statue.

Each passing second was an eternity of dreading the inevitable. She waited for it.

And waited.

Until the barrel was lowered from her wide-eyed stare. She blinked and finally took in the person on the other end of the weapon.

He stood before her as death incarnate. Tall and foreboding, he was dressed in all black with a mask that looked more like a muzzle and dark goggles that hid his eyes. Long brown hair brushed against his shoulders, one of which was silver and made of metal plates.

The reality of her dire situation snapped back into place and her pulse jumped into high gear.

Just as she went to scream, he pounced and wrapped his fleshy hand over her mouth. One second, they were alone in her lab, the next he'd dragged her into the hallway with people darting out of their way. The Stark Tower alarms blared, drowning out the gasps and shrieks of surprise and terror as they moved down the corridor.

She tried her best to breathe around his stifling grip, but his large hand took up nearly half of her face. Clawing at it did no good. He was too focused on wherever he was going to notice her plight.

A vicious bite got his attention though.

His head jerked in her direction and he moved his hand to her arm. She sucked in precious air and relished in the oxygen flooding her system again. When clarity returned to her, she pushed against him, kicked at his legs, jerked her arm about, and did her best to free herself from her captor.

Nothing fazed him. He pulled her along, as if she were a rag doll. His dogged walk was harsh and imposing. His hold was firm, yet bearable. For the first time, she wondered why he hadn't killed her.

"Let our astrophysicist go," Tony's amplified voice called from behind them.

The assassin stopped and turned just enough to look over his shoulder.

Jane used the distraction to pry at his fingers, but they might as well have been steel manacles.

As the heavy clomp of Tony's steps reverberated in the now empty hallway, her captor slipped a silver ball out of his utility belt and hurled it at the floor-to-ceiling window several yards away. He spun her around to shield her from the fiery blast, then jerked her up into his arms and ran straight through the burning wreckage.

She wrapped herself around him so tightly her limbs would quickly go numb, but she didn't care, not when the wind rushed up around them as they fell from forty stories up. She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her head into the curve of his neck, doing her best not to envision her body splattered along the pavement.

When he shifted and pulled on something, they were yanked upward a moment before they floated their way back toward the ground. She looked up at the parachute blocking the sun and the New York City skyline, then at him.

It was easy to think of him as nothing but a machine when his every movement was calculated, when he never uttered a word and showed no emotion behind his mask. But the warmth of his body seeped through her clothes and permeated her bones. His chest rose and fell with each calm breath he took. He was most definitely a man, albeit a frighteningly lethal one.

Tony streaked past them in a blur of red and gold.

The assassin aimed his gun and fired round after round at him. The entire descent was filled with a barrage of gunshots that was sure to leave her partially deaf. Each blast made her flinch and wish she'd never heard of SHIELD and the Avengers.

In no time, they were on the ground and running again. That is, he was the one doing the running. She was half-stumbling, doing her best to keep up with his swift pace. There was no doubt in her mind that if she didn't, he'd drag her to wherever he was going, and it wouldn't even slow him down.

Tony landed in front of them. His once pristine suit was riddled with bullet holes. Her stomach knotted, but he seemed fine, standing tall with his usual commanding presence. He raised his hands, and, thankfully, the repulsors in his palms weren't lit up. They were more of a sledgehammer, than a precision tool.

The assassin came to an abrupt halt and she nearly tripped over her feet trying to do the same. Her chest heaved as her underused muscles twitched in protest of any more physical exertion.

"I'm going to say this one last time," Tony announced. "Let her go."

They stared each other down, leaving Jane to edge as far away as his arm allowed.

The compartment above Iron Man's shoulders lifted, and dozens of tiny missiles were pointed directly at them. She knew they had a guidance system and didn't emit a blast that would endanger her, but her racing heart didn't care.

The missiles snaked out of the compartment and hissed their way to them.

Her captor dropped his gun for a fresh one and fired at them so fast, the gunshots sounded like a single ear-splitting bang. Not one missile survived the onslaught.

Still firing, he charged Tony. His sudden movement whipped her forward and nearly separated her shoulder.

Tony shielded his head with his arms, and most of the bullets ricocheted off the metal suit. She turned away and ducked under the rogue projectiles. Not the assassin, though. He concentrated on his target with murderous intent, and went in for the kill.

With a swipe of his gun, he knocked away Tony's arms, then grasped onto his faceplate with his metal hand.

Tony stumbled backwards, but righted himself, and seized the silver arm. The gears in his suit ground and whirred as he struggled to free himself.

The assassin's fingers dug into the helmet, denting the metal with an awful creak.

She tugged on his hold and pleaded for him to let her friend go. "Stop this and I'll willingly go with you."

"Oh, no you don't," Tony said, though the sound came out strained and broken. His hand repulsors emitted a distinctive high-pitched whine far longer than normal. As strong as the bionic arm was, it couldn't withstand a fully charged arc blast.

Her captor clenched his hand into a fist and ripped the faceplate off Tony's helmet in a shower of sparks, then reared back and punched him in the face.

The blood drained from Jane's body as Tony fell back and didn't get up. Encased in his suit as he was, she couldn't see if he was still breathing.

As the assassin hoisted her over his shoulder and took off in another sprint, she flailed around and called him every insulting word she knew. He just kept on running as if she were no more than a sack of potatoes he had to deliver.

Two knives were sheathed at his lower back. She reached down and pulled one out, only to lose her grip and watch it clang to the ground.

Cursing under her breath, she snatched the other one and wiggled around to point it at his neck. "Put me down."

He slowed to a stop and gently lowered her to her feet. In one smooth movement, he twisted the blade out of her grab, sheathed it again at his back, and tossed her on a motorcycle. He jumped on behind, and trapped her in a cage of thick arms.

The bike started up with a roar and they sped down the road, zipping between cars and racing through red lights. By the time she found herself in an old abandoned home, her nerves were a frazzled mess.

He let her go and she immediately took several steps back. Sunlight streamed in between the closed blinds, creating prison-like bars across the empty room. Dust motes drifted between them like little snow flurries. It was as if the place hadn't been touched in over fifty years.

They stared at each other for a long moment. She swallowed hard, unsure of what to do.

"You're safe now," he said. His voice was gruff, and yet soft.

"I was safer at Stark Tower."

He shook his head. "They would've sent others to finish the mission."

"To assassinate me?" Her feet slid backwards as slowly as she could stand. If she made it out the door, she could scream for help.

His head shifted to take in her movements. She paused, but then, all he did was nod an affirmative to her question.

"And I take it that you're not going to kill me?" she asked.

He flinched, as if she'd slapped him across the face. "Never."

Jane stopped and narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

"You are my soulmate."

As if his words weren't shock enough, he took off his goggles and she locked gazes with him. An explosion of fireworks went off in her head. Nothing existed except the blue of his eyes. She could float away in their depths. It was like the sweeping expanse of a cloudless New Mexico sky. Peace, so intense it made her bones liquefy, spread through her, only for dismay to follow quickly behind.

The red star on his metal arm jogged a memory of Steve telling her how he'd been looking for his old friend turned enemy. This was the man who'd been transformed into a Soviet assassin, murdered countless people from politicians to scientists, like her, who'd shot through Natasha to kill a man with one bullet, and who was so stealthy that he'd become a ghost story to the entire intelligence community.

Out of everyone in the world, the feared and menacing Winter Soldier was her soulmate.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** this was fun! It was supposed to be a one shot, but I feel like I want to add another chapter with Steve looking for him and the Avengers "rescuing" her. Not sure, though.

Artemis Day got me into this ship, so I blame everything on her. :)

Thanks for reading, and thanks to my sister for checking this over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They'd crossed three states in five stolen cars, and not once had the Winter Soldier spoken to Jane. He probably hated being shackled to a weakling scientist, or despised her for putting him on the outs with HYDRA.

Soulmates weren't always easy, especially when one of them led such a different life that it made them incompatible. People were still themselves underneath it all, and despite the bizarre connection, it didn't alter one's psyche. It wasn't a love potion. What more, the high of recognition was ephemeral, leaving some individuals feeling bereft and dissatisfied when reality hit them.

The motel's dusty curtains rustled as he stepped away from them. He flipped the light switch, throwing the drab room into darkness that left her blind and tense.

His gun cocked with a snap and a click.

"Did HYDRA find us?" she whispered. She cringed at how her voice shook. What opinion he'd formed about her had probably just dropped another few degrees.

"Hide behind the bed."

She didn't budge. While his response was better than nothing, she hated how he refused to answer any question she had.

With a slight grumble, he closed the distance between them and reached for her. She evaded his grab the best she could, but even the darkness wasn't a hindrance to him. He pulled her several feet over when the door opened.

The flash of his gun going off was like little super novas in her retinas. She clenched her eyes shut and covered her ears, all to no avail. Even as he pushed her down, the noisy gun battle was impossible to block out.

As fast as it started, the chaos ended, leaving her in ringing silence. She blinked and poked her head over the mattress.

Enough light streamed in from the open door to silhouette Rogers against the bare parking lot. He lowered his shield. "Bucky, it's me, Steve. Do you remember me?"

The assassin didn't lower his weapon. "How'd you find us?"

She pushed herself up to standing. "I sent for them."

While his aim stayed fixed on Rogers, his gaze jerked to her.

Ignoring his accusing expression, she said, "We need their help. You can't fight HYDRA by yourself."

"Actually," Rogers cut in, "They don't know I'm here." He shrunk a little under her stare. "But they're on their way to arrest him, and I can't allow that." Then, he paused, as if he just realized something. "You mean you're not with HYDRA?"

Curious of where his loyalties reside, she looked at him for an answer too.

He said nothing, of course.

"What are you doing with Jane then?" Steve asked.

She moved to close the door and turn on the lights, but the Winter Soldier blocked her with an arm.

"How much time do we have?" he asked Rogers.

"Bucky?" Steve looked like he was ready to fight or have a break down. Possibly both.

"We're soulmates," she said. "He was there to assassinate me, but then—" She glanced at his rigid posture and sighed. He hated her. There was no other reason why he'd be so unhappy.

Steve closed the door and flipped on the lights. When he turned around, a radiant smile made his eyes twinkle. "That's why you recognize me. That's why you're running." He took a step in the Winter Soldier's direction, but stopped at his scowl. It didn't dampen his mood, though. "I've heard of the bond's healing effect on the brain. I'd hoped, prayed, but I never thought you'd get the chance to find yours. Do you remember everything?"

His gun had drifted several inches down, but he snapped it back up. "Stay out of my way."

Taking her arm, he edged around a resolved Captain America, and told her to open the door.

She planted her feet.

He cursed under his breath and did it himself, only to slam it shut and spin on Steve. "You lied to me."

A knock silenced whatever Rogers was about to say.

"Maid service," called Tony in a high-pitched voice.

The two men stared at each other, one accusingly and the other doing his best to convey his innocence.

"We're—" Jane couldn't finish her sentence from under the Winter Soldier's hand covering her mouth. Not to mention he'd already dragged her into the bathroom.

Steve lowered his brows at his friend, to which the assassin ignored in favor of opening the small window and cutting a slit in the screen. She would fit just fine, but there was no way he'd get those broad shoulders through.

As she stood outside watching the assassin work himself free, she corrected herself. Apparently, shoulders were bendable. What determined success was the width of the hips, and his were the perfect size.

The front door banged open as Captain America made his way out. "I'm not leaving you again," he whispered.

The muscle in his jaw ticked, but he nodded to the woods behind the motel. Before they could move, though, gunshots split the air. Arc blasts and erupting missiles followed quickly behind.

"I thought you weren't with HYDRA anymore," Steve said.

"They wouldn't be here if you weren't." While his harsh words were directed at Rogers, his disappointed look was focused solely on her. It had the surprising effect of making her feel like a two-year-old.

Maybe she shouldn't have called Stark Tower at each stop.

"We need to help them," Steve said.

"Go, then."

He took her arm and turned them away from the motel, but Jane jumped in front of him to block his path. He stared down at her, as if he was considering tossing her over his shoulder again. The only reason he hadn't was because of the earful she'd given him after the last time. "They're my friends, and I'm not leaving them."

He gestured for her to move.

She didn't.

"Bucky," Steve pleaded.

"Stop calling me that."

Rogers placed a hand over his shoulder, and the Winter Soldier released her to spin around and throw a punch with his metal arm. It collided with the vibranium shield. The impact reverberated against the trees and building, and forced Steve to a knee.

Closing her gaping mouth, she turned and ran around the building, past Natasha firing from behind a car, under Stark attacking from the air, and straight into the motel office, all the while hoping the HYDRA agents had seen her.

She slid to a stop and scrambled to hide under the reception desk with the young man already huddled there. Her chest heaved as she sucked in air. Her heart pounded against her ribs. If she made it out alive, getting in shape would be a new life goal.

"Is that the Avengers out there?" the young man asked after he relaxed from her surprise appearance.

She nodded. "Where's your janitorial room?"

Pointing a shaky finger down the hallway, he said, "Last door on the right." Before she could crawl away, he asked, "Are you one of them?"

"No."

His face fell.

"But I am a scientist."

His expression didn't change.

She peeked over the counter and blanched at the HYRDA agents headed their way. "Stay hidden and don't make a sound," she told him.

Without a look back, she darted out from under the desk and sprinted to the large room filled with jugs of cleaners, paper products, and mountains of random junk. She closed the door and tossed several of the ones that had the necessary chemicals into a bucket while holding her breath.

The soft patter of footsteps filtered into the silent room. Nerves spiking, she shoved the bucket to the side, cursing when the burning liquid sloshed over the edge onto her skin, and hid behind a bundle of boxes. With a towel over her mouth, she curled into a ball and waited.

The door creaked open and a column of soldiers crept inside with their rifles raised. Each turned a different way and began searching the place. One coughed.

"Dr. Jane Foster, come out and we will not harm you."

She backed further away from the woman moving ever closer to her.

Another coughed.

All five of the soldiers were in the room, taking measured steps and pointing their rifles between the piles of junk. The female was nearly two feet away. Jane thought she might faint from the adrenaline flooding her system rather than the odorless chemicals permeating the room

A tall soldier's weapon lowered just before he wobbled and fell over with a thud against the tiled floor. Their heads jerked to him. Another passed out, then another. The rest started coughing so hard, they dropped their rifles to brace themselves.

The woman stumbled and accidentally knocked over the box concealing Jane. The HYDRA agent ripped the towel from Jane's face and latched onto her throat, squeezing hard enough to cut off her air supply.

Jane fell back and kicked at her. The woman took the hits with ease, all the while coughing.

White splotches filled Jane's vision. Blood pounded in her ears. She could barely keep up her efforts to free herself.

The nails digging into her neck suddenly eased and the agent slumped onto Jane. She gasped in the poisoned air despite knowing what it would do. Her body demanded oxygen, and she simply had no control.

She shoved the body off her, then crawled toward the door, but her limbs were shaking and uncooperative.

Her arms gave out from underneath her and she collapsed to the cold, hard ground. Just as her eyes drifted closed, she saw the Winter Soldier charging into the office, like a hell hound sent to devour her.

* * *

Author's Note: The end. I kid. Obviously there will be another chapter. :)

Thanks for all the encouraging words and for expressing your desire for more. I think that's the most comments I've ever gotten for a chapter. Which I wasn't expecting at all.

Also, thanks to my sister. She's always a big help!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A steady jostling woke Jane up. She squinted against the bright light surrounding her.

"Take your time," Steve said from beside her.

She turned her head and felt something strapped to her face. An oxygen mask. She touched the plastic tube and tried to roll over, uncomfortable on the lumpy mattress.

When she almost fell off her bed, hands caught her and eased her back against another hard cushion. She peeked out from between her eyelids to find she wasn't on a hospital bed, but in the backseat of a car.

Jerking upright made her head spin. She flopped back down after registering that the Winter Soldier was driving and Captain America sat with her.

"You gave us quite a scare there," Steve said.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"They're fine. Your quick thinking separated HYDRA's forces—"

"And nearly got yourself killed," the assassin cut in.

"—making it easy pickings for Tony, Nat, and Clint."

She exhaled in relief. "Then why aren't we with them?"

Rogers looked at his old friend, but said nothing.

He could've left her. He could've been free from this burden, but here he was, still lugging her around. She didn't understand why.

After a long moment, she made herself sit up and took off the oxygen tube. It was early morning, which meant she'd been out for at least seven hours. She groaned from the massive headache and placed her forehead against the cool glass of the window. Looking through the the rear view mirror, the Winter Soldier's eyes were on her. It had the disconcerting effect of making her heart trip over itself.

"What now?" she asked.

"We stay on the run, until I can talk some sense into Buck— James."

"So that's his name."

Steve's gaze landed on her. "He didn't introduce himself?"

When she shook her head, he sent a withering glare to his old friend. "Your mother taught you better than that."

"Our mothers are dead. Everyone we knew is dead."

"That's no reason—"

"You left me for dead."

The small space inside the car shrunk to the size of a walnut. In an attempt to give them privacy, she looked out the window. Open land sped by. Grassy hills with short, plump trees filled the picturesque landscape.

"I know." Steve swallowed. "And I've never forgiven myself."

The plates on the Winter Soldier's arms ground and he clenched the steering wheel with a creak that made her think it was now forever bent.

"Bucky, I'm sorry."

The car swerved to a stop in the middle of the empty road. He jumped out and ripped Steve's door off its hinges. Grabbing him by the shoulder, he pulled him out and threw him to the asphalt. "You don't get to call me that," he snapped. "No one gets to call me that anymore 'cause that man is gone."

Steve got to his feet. "I don't expect you to forgive me."

The assassin gripped the sides of his head, as if he had a headache worse than hers. "Shut up."

"James—"

"Shut up!" He swung at Steve, and the Captain didn't even bother to block the strike.

His head whipped to the side and he touched his reddening cheek. "I deserved that."

"You deserve a hell of a lot more than that."

Two rockets streaked through the sky. Jane jumped out and shouted for them to look up.

James darted to her side, but it was too late. Tony landed in his Iron Man suit and blasted him away from her. He flew backwards and hit the ground hard on his back. He propped himself up with an arm and shook his head.

"Tony," she said, though it went unheard as Colonel Rhodes made his entrance.

"Steve Rogers," the newcomer said, "you are under arrest for aiding and abetting a dangerous criminal."

He lifted his hands, as if in surrender, though his gaze darted to his shield in the backseat of the car.

Tony walked to her, asking if she was alright. "We saw him carry you away from the motel."

"I'm fine, but—"

James tackled Tony and started ripping into the Iron Man suit with his metal hand. Rhodey shifted to help fight him off, but Steve lunged for his shield, then hurled it at him.

The Colonel slid into a fighting stance with his hands raised and repulsors charged. "Captain, stand down."

"No can do."

She couldn't take it anymore. Walking to the driver side, she ignored the ridiculous scuffle that could've been easily avoided if Steve or James had opted for words instead of fists. Without a second glance at the cracked steering wheel, she got in the car and drove away. She'd find the next available phone, call Fury, and tell him everything. If she hadn't been too scared of James catching her, she would've done it earlier.

The cool breeze from the open window was a balm to her fried brain and tender lungs.

A motorcycle zipped by before it sped back to her. Covered head to toe in a black bodysuit and helmet, Natasha looked at her before gesturing for them to pull over.

Once they'd stopped, she took off her helmet. "Are you okay? Why aren't you with the others?"

"James and I are soulmates," Jane announced. "He's not going to kill me or bring me back to HYDRA. The bond restored his brain from the mind-fuck they'd given him, and he's not going to murder anyone ever again." If he doesn't kill Tony, that is.

Romanoff pulled her brows together, but nodded sharply. "Follow me."

They drove back to find them still fighting, only further down the road, like they might've tried to follow her, but couldn't get out of each other's way to do so.

Jane stepped out of the car and Natasha slipped her hand inside to honk the horn, several taps at first, then one long grating sound.

Nothing.

She pursed her lips, pulled the little stun gun from its thigh holster, and aimed. Tony went down, then Rhodey, and finally, Bucky's arm.

Thankfully, Steve stopped as soon as the dominoes started falling. He turned to look at the shooter. "Nat?"

"Is the fight out of everyone's systems?" she asked.

The armored suits dismantled and the two men stood upright. All of them were bleeding, bruised, downright disheveled, and glistening under the sun. Tony looked the worst, though. He had two black eyes from when James had hit him the other day.

The Winter Soldier pulled off the little disc that was short circuiting his arm and shifted toward Jane, but abruptly stopped.

The constant ache in her chest twisted deeper, as if his denial of their bond was a knife to the heart. She sucked in a sharp breath and got back in the car, trusting Natasha to handle the situation.

Jane fiddled with the thread sticking out of the cushion. Her work was more important than a soulmate bond. That was her one true constant anyway. James would be a comet streaking by, breathtaking and yet fleeting.

The car dipped as Steve slid in next to her. James took up the last portion of the backseat and held onto the frame where the door had once been. Tony got in the drivers seat and Rhodey sat in the passenger side.

Stark looked back at them. "Buckle up."

"What about your suits?" she asked.

"SHIELD is on their way." He started the car. "I think a little quality time together is a good idea. We can play 'get to know the new guy.'"

oOoOo

Jane sat in her lab, analyzing the data that had just come in from the latest telescope shots, when the door slid open with a soft hiss. She straightened, cracking her back in the process, and turned to see who had come in.

James walked toward her, all cleaned up after their incredibly long drive back to the Tower. Two lifetimes of watching reality shows wouldn't incorporate the amount of awkward silences coupled with heated arguments she'd been subjected to.

She smoothed down her shirt and tucked back her hair. "You look better."

"I heal fast these days."

Nodding, she tore her gaze off him to look anywhere besides his blue eyes, the curve of his lips, the broadness of his shoulders, and pretty much everything about him. Heat blossomed in her cheeks and she berated herself for getting worked up over a man who would be gone in a couple hours.

He stopped a few feet from her. "I just wanted to say good bye."

"It was nice to meet you." Her fingers went to touch the ache flaring in her chest, and she smiled the best she could.

His hand twitched, but he stuffed it in the pocket of his jeans. "I'm sorry I almost killed you."

"Yeah, that would've made for a bad day."

He chuckled, and the sound felt so good it hurt. "Wasn't it one regardless?"

"Far from it." Her gaze found his. "There were some scary moments, but it was very thrilling. The most excitement I get is the hysteria of running out of coffee."

The half-smile he wore made him look ten times more handsome. She had to clear her throat and tear her eyes off him.

"I was a letdown, though, right?" he asked. "I mean, I can't imagine meeting my soulmate at the end of their gun."

"Like I said, thrilling." She paused and shook her head. "But it wasn't a letdown." Her blush deepened.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, you're swell. Beautiful, smarter than everyone I know, courageous. You're perfect, but I..."

She leaned toward him, heart pounding in her throat. "But what?"

He looked down at his feet. "I'm not worthy of a soulmate, especially you. You don't deserve this."

"James." She touched his arm. "You are so much more than what they did to you."

"But HYDRA—"

"Can kiss my ass."

He gaped at her, but then laughed so hard it transformed his face into what he might've looked like before the war. "So I've kept my distance from you this entire time for no reason."

Beaming, she asked, "Does this mean you'll stay?"

He moved to her and slipped his real hand into her hair. She leaned into his warm touch and closed her eyes, relishing in the peace cascading through her.

Another step brought him closer. The sliver of space between them vibrated with the inevitable. She wanted him to grab her and pull her flush to him so that she could feel every hard plane against her soft curves.

Instead, he bent over and captured her lips with his. They were soft, and yet demanding. It was as if he were a succubus, drinking all of her in. And she let him. She gave herself to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him fully so that he'd know she was here and would always be here with him.

Leaving behind a trail of delightful tingles, his real hand slid down her back to settle at her waist. He drew her to him while pressing his hips against hers. She almost melted into a puddle of quivering hormones.

But it wasn't enough. She wanted both of his hands on her, warm flesh and cool metal. It didn't seem like it would ever happen, though. Without ever leaving his lips, she found the bionic arm and tugged it to her.

It didn't move.

Frustrated, she whimpered and tried again.

He groaned and pulled back enough to say, "You're killin' me, doll."

"I want all of you." She touched his fisted metal hand. "Please."

"But I've only ever used it to destroy." He placed his forehead to hers and they breathed each other in, panting from their amorous attentions. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Show HYDRA that you are more than a killing machine. That you are James Buchanan Barnes and you are now a free man."

His fingers unfurled and he cupped her bottom, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around him. Her heart fluttered like humming bird wings.

"Say that again," he demanded.

"You're a free man."

Digging his nose into the crook of her neck, he inhaled. "And you're my soulmate."

She let her head fall back as he ran his lips over the sensitive flesh there. "Forever."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. :)

Thanks for reading! And for commenting. I'm still really surprised I got as many as I did!

Another one-shot for our Winter Solstice fandom will be posted today. It's my first attempt at fluff. I'm putting it under my collection of one-shots called, Jane-centric Series of Eccentric Stories.


End file.
